Advancements in the field of communication technology have enabled data communication among electronic devices in a wireless network. For example, emerging technologies like “All-joyn” or Internet-of-Things (IoT) framework have reduced certain complexities for data communication among electronic devices in a wireless network. However, still in certain scenarios, it may be difficult to establish a communication between the electronic devices to achieve a desirable result. Further simplification of the data communication process may be desirable. An enhanced system may be required that may not only simplify the data communication process among the electronic devices but also provide an intuitive experience to a user performing the data communication.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.